Karaoke Nights
by Lexi1989
Summary: Music is the best expression of feelings and Koko's newly opened Karaoke bar is the perfect place for it. NxM
1. Chapter 1: One For Sorrow

**I was thinking of doing a oneshot but I felt like this could go too long with all the details in my head so I decided to make it a chaptered story instead.**

 **It won't be as long as my other ones but these will all be featuring songs as the title suggests. A collection of songfics basically intertwined to make a story more colorful.**

 **I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE FANFIC. ALL RIGHTS REMAIN WITH THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

 **Oh, and for those who were born beyond the year 2000 some of these songs may be unfamiliar to you so you all can search them on youtube ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **KARAOKE NIGHTS**

 **Chapter 1: ONE FOR SORROW**

 **MIKAN**

Sumire forces me to join the get-together. It is the opening of Koko's new karaoke bar. As much as I love to sing, if it was in Koko's bar, for sure Natsume was going to be there too. And I was doing my best to only see him if necessary. Most of the time, I avoided these kinds of mini reunions to refrain from getting into a very awkward situation.

We enter the newly painted place. It used to be a corner ramen shop that had gone bankrupt. Koko bought it and having a passion for karaoke, put in a license to register a karaoke bar which surprisingly got approved.

So here we are with most of the gang. Hotaru, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Ruka was away for business. Natsume was nowhere to be seen so I heaved a sigh of relief. Anna said that he was busy being a hotshot CEO and that he might not make it tonight. I visibly relaxed. It had been a year since we broke up but I had told them not to exclude him on any events. I didn't want to isolate him or turn any of our friends against him. I also didn't want to put myself in an awkward situation so I made sure to know beforehand if he's going to attend so I can make a contingency plan.

A couple of drinks later, everyone is pushing me to sing a song. I picked one of my favorites and grabbed the mic. Slightly inebriated, I stood up in front of the big screen TV and started singing.

 _ **~I wanted your love but look what it's done to me. ~**_

 _ **~All my dreams have come to nothing, who would've believed~**_

 _ **~All the laughter that we shared, would be a memory~**_

 _ **~I cannot count the tears you've caused me, if I could've seen~**_

 _ **~And do you ever think of me, and how we used to be? ~**_

As the percussion starts, I start moving my hips slightly to the beat while making those 90's moves that one would see from the old music video to the amusement of my small audience.

 _ **~Oh I know you're somewhere else right now~**_

 _ **~Loving someone else no doubt~**_

 _ **~Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too, too bad? ~**_

I raise my index finger in the air and wave it with a peace sign over my eyes. I can hear them cheer and shout behind me.

 _ **~Are you breaking someone else's heart? ~**_

 _ **~Coz you're taking my love where you are~**_

 _ **~ Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too too bad~**_

 _ **~About us~**_

I thought of him as I sang. I closed my eyes, pretending he was the one in front of me as I sang my heart out. Feeling the song, pouring out all my emotions.

 _ **~I wanted your love but I got uncertainty~**_

 _ **~I tried so hard to understand you but all the good it did me~**_

 _ **~Now the places that we knew remind me of how we were~**_

 _ **~everything is just the same, but all I feel is hurt~**_

 _ **~And do you ever think of me, and how we used to be? ~**_

Despite the upbeat tempo of the song, it was actually a sad song. A lonely lyrical of a girl who loved someone so much. Someone who broke her heart. I used to laugh at this when I was little. But now, I felt a kinship to the song. Everyone had gone quiet but I just kept on singing.

 _ **~Oh I know you're somewhere else right now~**_

 _ **~Loving someone else no doubt~**_

 _ **~Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too, too bad? ~**_

 _ **~Are you breaking someone else's heart? ~**_

 _ **~Coz you're taking my love where you are~**_

 _ **~ Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too too bad~**_

 _ **~About us~**_

As the dance part of the song starts, I turn to my audience, mainly to get a little sip of my drink before the singing part comes back but what I see in front of me stops me in my tracks. He is there, watching my every move, listening to me as I sang this for him. We locked eyes and he has his trademark smirk on his lips. His eyes however portray a different emotion. One that I chose not to acknowledge. The small adlib is over but I kept my eyes locked on his as I sang the bridge.

 _ **~Oh I know you're somewhere else right now~**_

 _ **~Loving someone else no doubt~**_

 _ **~Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too, too bad? ~**_

 _ **~Are you breaking someone else's heart? ~**_

 _ **~Coz you're taking my love where you are~**_

 _ **~ Well I'm one for sorrow~**_

 _ **~Ain't it too too bad~**_

 _ **~About us~**_

I turned from his deep stare to keep myself from blushing. Damn it. Even after all this time, his presence still makes me feel like a blubbering teenager. As the song ended, I took a bow and went over to the bar to get a drink. I needed one to calm my nerves. As I wait for the bartender to finish mixing my cocktail, he sauntered over to me and sat next to me.

"Hi." So casual, after everything that happened.

"Hey." I refused to glance his way.

"Was the song for me, Sakura?" He drawled lazily, as if uncaring, thinking I didn't know he was dying inside to hear the truth that I would never admit.

"Not everything is about you Hyuuga." I glared at him.

"Didn't know you could sing like that Mikan." That part is true. I majored in Music in Uni, but he has never heard me sing.

"There's a lot you don't know about me anymore." I stood up as the bartender hands over my drink and walk away.

My hands are trembling and I fight back the urge to cry. I would not let him do this to me. Not now. Not when I worked my ass off the past year to try to forget. To move on. Anna and Sumire approach me, concern evident in their eyes.

"I'm fine." I dismiss them with a wave of the hand and sit next to Hotaru.

I took a sip of my drink. Hotaru gives me a thoughtful look and I give her a small sad smile. She visibly relaxed. Hotaru has always been able to read me like a book, she was my best friend after all. My heartbeat is back to normal and we proceed with the night as if nothing has happened.

The door opens and Natsume enters, gaining glares from the girls and sympathetic looks from the guys. I made it a point to ignore him but what he did next, made it difficult to do so.

He strode to the front, his stance tall and proud. He picked out a song, took the microphone in his hands and began to sing.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Soooo I said I wouldn't post any new stories till any of the 3 ongoing ones were ended but I couldn't help myself.**

 **I hope you like it..**

* * *

 **The song used is One For Sorrow by the band Steps. No ownership is again claimed for this song as this chapter was only inspired by it. (in layman's terms, It ain't mine and never will be)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2: How Can I Tell Her

**Hey everyone!**

 **Time for the second chapter and for us to know what Natsume is going to sing!**

 **Again this is a collection of songfics designed to weave a story and no ownership is claimed for the songs used in this fic.**

 **I don't own the characters, just the plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Since I'm using older songs, a quick reminder, for those who aren't familiar, you can search for the song on youtube. ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The door opens and Natsume enters, gaining glares from the girls and sympathetic looks from the guys.I made it a point to ignore him but what he did next, made it difficult to do so._

 _He strode to the front, his stance tall and proud. He picked out a song, took the microphone in his hands and began to sing._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: HOW CAN I TELL HER**

 **NATSUME**

I was a wreck back then. A brooding asshole with a general disregard for women in general. It comes with the territory. Get your heart broken, and it can lead you to break hearts as well. I definitely had my heart broken once. A long time ago. And the person who broke my heart was Nobara Ibaragi.

Nobara was my childhood sweetheart. My best friend. She knew everything about me. We were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes. I loved her with every fibre of my being. And when high school ended, she chose to break my heart.

She left me to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor abroad. I was opposed to the idea of being far from her since I was forced to take a business class in the local university. It would have been better for me to go to Harvard with her, I had easily been accepted, but my father was ill and I needed to be close by just in case.

And as the story goes, she left me for her dream. She chose to be without me. And it broke my heart. I attended university just to kill time. I easily aced my classes and with that I became popular. The 'genius heartbreaker ' is what they would call me. Women came and go in my life. And one such woman caused me to come across Mikan Sakura.

Mikan was a girl in my Literature class. It was freshmen year, 3rd term. I had just broken up with one of those idiotic fan girls and said fan girl was crying in the classroom, making a scene. I was at my desk, unfeeling and uncaring for the bawling the girl was making, when I felt a slap on my right cheek. Eyes blazing with fury I turned to see the beautiful brunette with an equally infuriated gaze directed at me.

"YOU SHOULD STOP TREATING WOMEN LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKING JERK!" She had shouted at me.

What she did shocked me. No one has ever dared to stand up to me. She was the first. And it challenged me at the beginning. She was one of the very few who resisted my charms. And I liked her for it. This girl definitely had spunk.

I placated her by apologizing to the weeping fan girl. And eventually she apologized for slapping me. After that, Mikan and I had what others would call a weird friendship. I began hanging out with her and she let me. I would tease her mercilessly to no end, and she would call me out. Nobody could ever get me to admit, but I loved every second of it. We would bicker and fight about anything and everything under the sun, and end up laughing about it afterwards. She made me feel different about myself. She made me look forward to tomorrow. And it only came naturally that I fell for her.

At the start of our junior year, I decided to confess and ask her to be my girlfriend. I picked her up from her place and we drove to school in silence. Before she got out of the car, I mustered up the courage and held her hand.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" I was staring at our hands, not meeting her gaze. Excited yet afraid of rejection at the same time. It was an unfamiliar feeling to me, rejection. Because I always got what I wanted.

"Took you long enough to ask, you perverted jerk." She said, cupping my face in her hands, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness and mirth as I gazed at her.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You heard what I said. Do you really think that I didn't know how you felt for me? Hotaru and the rest even have a bet going on how long it will take you to ask me that." She gave me a peck on the lips as I stared at her dumbfounded. Seriously, this girl never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

And so, we graduated a year after and our bond became stronger. Up until, my father died. The business was dying and my mother had to make a split second decision. She had to propose a merger. A deal that would change my life forever. A unification with Ibaragi Industries. And without consulting me, it required me to be betrothed to the one person who caused all this. It required me to marry Nobara Ibaragi.

I didn't know what to do. I loved Mikan with all of my heart. She was the one who helped me move on from my wretched past. And I didn't want to hurt her in any way. I objected to the merger . I did everything I could to find a loophole. I fought heatedly with my mother only to lose. The only thing I didn't do, was to tell Mikan the truth. I thought I could prolong it until I could find a solution. I was used to getting what I wanted. But in the end it was my downfall.

Nobara was complacent to the whole thing. She declared she never stopped loving me when she left. That she regret her decision to leave me and hurt me in the process. And that she wanted me back. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to do it.

The night I was about to tell Mikan and our friends the dreaded news was the night everything fell apart. My mother urged me to cancel meeting up with my friends as I had to be somewhere more important. What it was, she didn't say back then. It was my engagement party. And the next thing I knew, my face is splattered on the local newspapers and live breaking news on TV. My expression is stoic as I stand next to Nobara, her arm linked with mine.

The next day I am bombarded with phone calls. I already expected as much. Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, and everybody else demanded an explanation. What surprised me is that I did not get any such requirement from Mikan. I never got to speak to her again. She never let me near her. Until now.

Gone was the Mikan who had fought for the feelings of the classmate I once discarded back in freshman year. Gone was my sunshine. She had closed herself off from the world. Never attending gatherings that I went to. Her number was disconnected and our peers, who initially had been furious at me for not telling them, eventually accepted me back in the group. Not that I ever went that often.

The business and my impeding wedding plans took up most of my time. I didn't even tell Nobara about how I was doing when she left and she never asked. She only cared about the future. And here I am now pining for my past.

So this explains why I am here, standing in front of my friends, microphone in hand. I punched in the code for the song and waited for my cue.

 _ **~She knows when I'm lonesome.~**_

 _ **~And she cried when I'm sad.~**_

 _ **~She's up in the good times.~**_

 _ **~She' s down in the bad.~**_

 _ **~Whenever I'm discouraged.~**_

 _ **~She knows just what to do.~**_

 _ **~But girl, she doesn't know about you.~**_

This is the first time I can explain myself. How I can express myself without her shutting me out completely.

 _ **~I can tell her my troubles.~**_

 _ **~She makes them all seem right.~**_

 _ **~I can make up excuses.~**_

 _ **~Not to hold her at night.~**_

 _ **~We can talk of tomorrow.~**_

 _ **~I'll tell her things that I want to do.~**_

 _ **~But girl, how can I tell her about you?~**_

I look at the woman I love. Sitting just a few feet away from me. She stares at the wall, as if oblivious to me, and I stand here, singing this song, oblivious to the glares and mean looks our friends are throwing my way.

 _ **~How can I tell her about you?~**_

 _ **~Girl, please tell me what to do.~**_

 _ **~Everything seems right whenever I'm with you.~**_

 _ **~So girl, won't you tell me.~**_

 _ **~How to tell her about you?~**_

I dare to take a step towards her. Nobody reacts. They all turn to Mikan, gauging her reaction.

 _ **~How can I tell her I don't miss her whenever I'm away.~**_

 _ **~How can I say it's you and I think of every single night and day.~**_

 _ **~But when is it easy telling someone we're through.~**_

 _ **~Oh girl, help me tell her about you~**_

She stands up and meets me halfway. It gives me hope that she will listen to me. Listen to what the song is saying. I was never one too good with words and expressing how I felt. I let my actions do the talking. And I am hoping to high heaven that this song got through to her. That it's her that I want. That I love her.

 _ **~How can I tell her about you?~**_

 _ **~Girl, please tell me what to do.~**_

 _ **~Everything seems right whenever I'm with you.~**_

 _ **~So girl, won't you tell me.~**_

 _ **~How to tell her about you?~**_

The song ends and she finally looks up, her honey gold eyes staring up at mine. I am about to speak when I feel the sharp sting of her slap on my face. Then she turns around and flees the scene.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Not quite what you expected? LoL**

 **Gomen' to those who are fans of Nobara.. I figured she was the better choice to be a childhood sweetheart of Natsume than Luna..**

 **Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

 **The song used is "How Can I Tell Her" by Lobo. (Disclaimer: again this song isn't mine and never will be.)**

 **I like old school songs since I grew up listening to them, I'm the first of eleven grandchildren and my grandparents and parents love to listen to these kinds of songs on Sundays LoL**

* * *

 **redvelvety** \- yeah, that was updated and will be updated next after this ;)

 **Guest** – Thank you so much for your compliment and I hope you like this chappie :) hope you continue to follow!

 **RavenAcA3** – Ally-chan! Something like that.. LoL..

 **Anilissa** – Yep, definitely in my cycle but may not last long. It depends on where the story goes.. I have a very wide variation of songlists to choose from for inspiration soooo… we'll see hahaha

 **suenethakchan** – thanks pal! I'm glad you liked it. :D

 **KitsuneSenpai18** – this happens.. LoL.. thanks :D

 **Seiren Rindo** – I know right? Which is why I couldn't help myself after hearing the first song again after a few years.. and singing karaoke as well the past week.. LoL.. I just suddenly got the idea..

* * *

 **UPDATE ADVISORY, up next:**

 _ **THE GUY NEXT DOOR**_

 _ **DELICIOUS TABOO**_

 _ **SECRETS**_

 **Then we go back to this story for the 3** **rd** **chappie!**

 **Stay tuned everyone! And thanks for those who followed!**

 **Read, follow, favorite and leave a review! XD**

 **JA NE!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: Hate That I Love You

**I'm back with this story now!**

 **It took awhile for me to update because of work, practice and I rolled out a three oneshots (Thinking of You, When I Look Into Your Eyes, and Have You Ever) recently, be sure to check em out!**

 **My other stories have been updated from my current story cycle, TGND – DT- SEC – and now we come to this one before the cycle repeats ;)**

 **Thank you for everyone who has been following so far and I know you read this often, but, I love you guys! You are the best!**

 **Also not all chapters may feature songs. This chappie will provide a background and a little more details on what happened in the story but I may think of a song and insert it or something ;)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _~So girl won't you tell me~_

 _~How to tell her about you?~_

 _The song ends and she finally looks up, her honey gold eyes staring up at mine. I am about to speak when I feel the sharp sting of her slap on my face. Then she turns around and flees the scene._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: HATE THAT I LOVE YOU**

To say that everyone was flabbergasted was an understatement. All but one was frozen in shock.

"Get out of here before I kill you Hyuuga." Hotaru's eyes were alive with hatred.

Her words brought everyone back to reality and though they were afraid to speak out, their actions clearly sided with her.

"I'm sorry man. But Mikan's my friend too, and as much as I'd love you hanging out with us, it can't just happen right now with both of you here. She's still hurting." Koko put a hand on Natsume's shoulders as he escorted him out of the bar.

"I expected nothing less. For what I did to her, I know I won't be forgiven easily" It wasn't always Koko that Natsume would talk to, especially about his personal issues because Ruka was almost always at his side. But aside from that, what surprised the former, knowing the latter wasn't a fan of too much words, was the raw emotion he heard from that single sentence.

"Hey. It's Mikan we're talking about. She'll forgive you. Maybe not now, maybe you'll never know if she does, but she will. I'm sure of it." He looked his friend straight in the eye. He could only give him words of encouragement and nothing else as of the moment.

"I hope so." A rare wry smile escaped the crimson eyed boy's face as he turned to leave.

* * *

Two weeks pass without incident and the wedding date draws near. Natsume is busy with paperwork in the office when his secretary knocks on the door.

"I thought I told you to hold all calls and appointments, Mizuki." Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw his secretary slightly cower.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama, it's just that this lady came directly here escorted by Nogi-sama and he said that it's important that you talk to her."

"If it's Imai, then tell her to go back where she came from. I have no time to waste by talking to her." He closed his eyes and rubbed the pressure points on his temple.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to talk to me.." The velvety voice he longed for drifted to his ears and he suddenly looked up to see the brunette turning away behind his scared secretary.

"MIKAN! WAIT! He stood up and she froze.

"Mizuki, please hold all calls and don't let anyone disturb Ms. Sakura and I" The secretary nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She turned and they silently stood face to face in his plush penthouse office for a whole five minutes. She was in her standard garb of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing ballet flats. Just like in her college days, she looked beautiful. The silence was overbearing and it was like they were both waiting for the other to speak up first.

"I came here because Ruka asked me to." She said as if to explain what she was doing there.

"I see." The pain was clearly displayed in his crimson eyes.

"He said I deserved to know your side of the story. Not that it changes anything. So I came here as a favor to Ruka." She didn't tell him that she wanted to be here too but was too much of a coward to face him after that painful slap she gave him.

"Why would I explain to you if it doesn't change anything?" His expression turned from pained to angry in a split second.

"Oh I don't know Natsume, maybe because I deserve an acceptable explanation? Or maybe I really didn't matter to you that much huh? Was that it? I was just some girl you could get your hands on and play with while you wait for your engagement to be announced?" She wasn't shouting but her words felt like a flaming arrow shot straight through his heart.

"Don't you dare tell me I didn't love you Mikan! BECAUSE I DID! I FUCKING DID AND I STILL DO!" He turned away from her, clenching his fists in rage. He looked out the window and noticed the weather was matching the mood in the office, gloomy.

"You were supposed to be my partner, Natsume. My boyfriend. My lover. But you never told me. And maybe if you did, maybe I would've understood and I wouldn't hate you so much right now." Her voice was wavering. Even if he didn't look, he knew she was close to crying.

"Do you really hate me that much, Mikan?" He asked her sadly.

There was complete silence in the room as he waited for her answer. He could hear her quiet sobs and he felt a pang in his heart. He hated making her cry.

"I hate myself more for still loving you." He turned to look at her.

Her head was bowed and her bangs were covering her eyes. She was trembling slightly and it wasn't because the room was cold from the air-conditioning. He took two strides until he was standing right in front of her. His heart was pounding and his mind was swimming. What he was about to do was wrong. But he needed to do it. He wanted to.

He took her face in his hands and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. Her honey gold eyes were glistening with tears and he wiped them away. Her breathing hitched as his face neared, mere inches apart, and his minty scent overwhelming her senses. She also knew this was wrong in so many levels. He was engaged now. He wasn't hers anymore. Yet her body was frozen.

 _ **~That's how much I love you, that's how much I need you~**_

 _ **~And I can't stand you, must everything you do~**_

 _ **~Make me wanna smile, can I not like you for awhile?~**_

He pulled her closer to him, their bodies molding together like the perfect puzzle piece. She couldn't help the smile that came to her as he held her in a tight embrace. She had missed him as much as he missed her. She hated that she loved him still. She wanted to hate him but deep in her heart she knew she couldn't. He claimed her lips with a dire and burning passion. Hungry and pleading at the same time for her. She didn't struggle and she kissed him back with full abandon, forgetting the quandary they were involved in.

 _ **~But you won't let me, you upset me boy~**_

 _ **~And then you kiss my lips, all of a sudden I forget~**_

 _ **~that I was upset, can't remember what you did~**_

His hands were about to roam down her body when a knock at the door reverberated throughout the room.

"Fuck!" She heard him mutter out loud as she jumped away from him.

"Hyuuga-sama, I am terribly sorry to interrupt but Ms. Ibaragi insisted to see you."

At the sound of Nobara's name, Mikan's eyes clouded over and the moment was quickly ended. Nobara walked into the office with an air of sophistication and elegance. She was in a pale blue Chevron blouse paired with grey slacks, a navy blue patent belt and ice blue pumps that matched her eyes. Her ears were adorned with pearl earrings, and her engagement ring's diamond glistened on her ring finger. She was the epitome of upper crust. The crème de la crème. And Mikan felt like a frumpy school girl next to her.

"Natsume, hon, I have the invitations for…" Her words abruptly ended as she caught sight of a flush faced Mikan looking at her.

"Oh, you have a visitor. I'm sorry." Her ice blue eyes darted between her fiancée and unbeknownst to her, his ex-girlfriend.

She approached Mikan and held out her hand which the latter shook timidly.

"I'm so happy to finally meet one of Natsume's friends. I'm Nobara Ibaragi, his future wife. And you are?" She said smiling warmly.

"Mikan Sakura. An old classmate of your fiancée." Natsume tried hard not to flinch at her words.

"Oh well, any friend of Natsume is a friend of mine. Please, come to our wedding Mikan-chan. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." She handed out a silver envelope that had the Hyuuga and Ibaragi seal at the front.

Mikan accepted the envelope but didn't open it. She just looked at it awkwardly.

"I'll see what I can do, I may not be around at that time." She said offhandedly.

She watched as Nobara linked her arm around Natsume and averted her eyes. She couldn't stand it any longer. It was a slap in the face, and it hurt much more than the physical slap she had directed at her ex lover.

"I should be going now. Thank you for the invitation. And uhmm—Natsume, sorry about the other day. Bye." Natsume could do nothing but look at her as she walked away since Nobara was at his side.

Mikan walked out of his office and out of the building as fast as she could. The tears were once again threatening to fall and it took all her strength to stop it. Once she got out, she turned into the next alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, shielded from the prying eyes of the busy streetwalkers. And there and then she let go, crouching there, sobbing, and hating herself for loving Natsume Hyuuga so much.

 _ **~And I hate how much I love you boy~**_

 _ **~I can't stand how much I need you~**_

 _ **~And I hate how much I love you boy~**_

 _ **~But I just can't let you go~**_

 _ **~And I hate that I love you so~**_

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Soooo the wedding is near.. but will it push through?**

 **Will Mikan attend?**

 **What will Natsume do?**

 **Will he tell Nobara about his past with Mikan?**

 **If so, how will she react?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Song used is "Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna and Neyo (DON'T OWN IT AND I NEVER WILL)**

* * *

 **redvelvety –** yeah, definitely LoL. Mikan can be feisty at times. And thank you for following :D

 **Seiren Rindo -** it's quite alright Kouhai, my schedule has been hectic so I didn't really have an idea of when I could exactly update. LoL. And yeah, the song was perfect. Hope you like this chappie! :)

 **Anilissa -** that was 'Sweet Days' and I agree with you. It's an awesome story! :D I was following that since I read it back when I started with ff in Sept :D And we'll see how the wedding and his freedom goes in the next chapters ;D

 **RavenAcA3 –** Ally-chan! I would've slapped him too if I were Mikan lol! And you are welcome. Here's the new chappie for you! Enjoy!

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** Definitely Nobara! And maybe they will, maybe they won't ;) we'll see. I do have a twisted mind after all :D

 **suenethakchan –** Thank you sue-chan! And I loved your story! Here's the update, enjoy pal! :D

* * *

 **And I think you all are familiar with my story cycle but I'll post it anyways**

 **TGND**

 **DT**

 **SEC**

 **Then back to KN ;)**

 **Unless my twisted mind goes haywire and adds another oneshot series or something hahaha**

 **Anyways..**

 **Again, thank you to everyone! You all know who you are!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4:You Oughta Know

**Hey hey hey.. look what we have here!**

 **Another update to KN ;)**

 **Secrets has also been updated so for those who were following and haven't read it yet, please do check it out :D**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Nobara walked into the office with an air of sophistication and elegance._

 _She watched as Nobara linked her arm around Natsume and averted her eyes. She couldn't stand it any longer. It was a slap in the face, and it hurt much more than the physical slap she had directed at her ex lover._

" _I should be going now. Thank you for the invitation. And uhmmm- Natsume, sorry about the other day. Bye."_

 _Mikan walked out of his office and out of the building as fast as she could. Once she got out, she turned into the next alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, shielded from the prying eyes of the busy streetwalkers. And there and then she let go, crouching, sobbing, and hating herself for loving Natsume Hyuuga so much._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: YOU OUGHTA KNOW**

Three months passed by without incident. The wedding was in another three months. Invitations were sent out and preparations were in full swing. Koko held get-togethers that Mikan avoided like the plague. In fact, ever since that morning at Natsume's office, no one had had a glimpse of her which made everyone worry about her whereabouts.

Sumire and Misaki once visited her apartment only to find out that she had moved out. The guys tried at her workplace and the girls scoured their hangouts to find no trace of her at all.

"The idiot will come back when she's ready." Was all Hotaru would say when they asked her which provided them assurance that she at least knew where Mikan is. They all decided it was best to give her space.

An unspoken agreement was formulated that Natsume shouldn't be informed of Mikan's disappearance which was, coincidentally, a good thing because the week after they discussed it, Natsume requested the gang meet Nobara.

So here they were, gathered at Koko's karaoke bar, awaiting the arrival of Natsume and his fiancée. Everybody was in attendance. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Misaki along with Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Ruka and Tsubasa. They saw Natsume park his car near the front and the conversation lulled when he entered with Nobara.

Introductions were made and the girls politely made small talk with Nobara. Dinner was served in the VIP room and once everybody was seated, they noticed Nobara look around the table. The atmosphere tensed when she asked the question that left them all dumbstruck.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Nobara asked innocently.

"You've already met Mikan?" Sumire blurted out to which Koko and Hotaru gave her disapproving looks.

"Yes. A few months ago, when I visited Nattie at the office. Didn't she tell you?" She was met with shaking heads.

Hotaru gave Ruka a knowing look that Natsume didn't miss.

"Imai, where's Mikan?" He asked, trying to control his voice. Everybody else pretended to be preoccupied with the food being served as the question was met with an uneasy silence.

"Who's looking for me?" Everybody looked up, surprised to see a stranger at the door.

Her hair was now two-toned, jet black at the top, and a mixture of blue and purple at the bottom. She was wearing a black sleeveless Abbey Dawn dress that hung on her mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline, dark leather leggings with holes showing off the creamy skin of her legs, and black wedge sneaker boots that came up to her ankles and had spikes on them. She had a similar type of leather belt across her waist with spikes and a silver chain hung around her neck with a skull and crossbones pendant. Her eyes were adorned with black eyeliner, thick and smokey, while her lips were a dark shade of purple. If she didn't speak up, they wouldn't have recognized her.

"Mikan, is that you?" Ruka was the first to speak up.

"Yeah Ruka-pyon? Didn't you recognize me?" She looked at them incredously, as if she found it weird that they didn't.

"What the hell happened to you Mikan? You disappear for three months and then you magically appear as a goth?" Sumire, the fashion goddess of the group was of course, the first to speak up about her style.

"I just needed a change." The once cheery brunette just shrugged and sat down on the chair Koko had pulled up for her next to Hotaru.

Everyone stared at her but unlike the old Mikan, it didn't unnerve her. She didn't make a scene, but her entrance did.

"Are you all just going to sit there and stare at me? Or are we gonna eat and party? We're celebrating Hyuuga's engagement after all!" Shock was evident all around with her calling her ex by his last name. Something she hasn't done since they were in college.

"The food's getting cold, let's eat." Hotaru interjected before anyone could react. She gave them all her 'defy-me-and-you'll-taste-my-wrath' look and everybody started eating.

Once they finished, Koko turned on the big screen TV in the room and started setting up for karaoke. Mikan strode to the front of the room and took a flute filled with champagne that was on the table.

"Everyone! Let's toast!" She held up her glass and everyone nervously did the same.

"To Natsume and Nobara!" She kicked back the glass towards her lips and finished the drink in one go.

That in itself came as a surprise to everyone as Mikan was usually the one who avoids drinking too much. As the night wore on, she consumed more drinks than everyone combined. Pretty soon, her face was flushed, and she stood to the front of the crowd after being persuaded to sing a song.

She stood with her newfound confidence and her friends cheered her on as the music started playing.

 _ **~I want you to know, that I'm happy for you~**_

 _ **~I wish nothing but the best for you both~**_

 _ **~An older version of me, is she perverted like me?~**_

 _ **~Would she go down on you in a theater?~**_

 _ **~Does she speak eloquently, and would she have your baby?~**_

 _ **~I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother.~**_

The cheers coming from her friends slowly died down as they realized which song she had chosen.

 _ **~Coz the love that you gave that we made~**_

 _ **~wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, NO!~**_

 _ **~And everytime you speak her name, does she know how you told me~**_

 _ **~You'd hold me until you die, till you die, but you're still alive!~**_

Everybody was rendered speechless as she sang out all the angst she was feeling. Her eyes never leaving her target, not minding that his fiancée was sitting right next to him, watching her.

 _ **~And I'm here, to remind you~**_

 _ **~Of the mess you left, when you went away~**_

 _ **~It's not fair to deny me~**_

 _ **~Of the cross I bear that you gave to me~**_

 _ **~You, you, you, oughta know~**_

All eyes were on her as she rocked out on stage, flipping her hair, head banging along with the music. Hotaru heard Nobara whisper to Natsume about how talented Mikan is with performing.

"Wow. Mikan-chan is so good at singing. She's at prime performance level." Nobara was amazed, not knowing the history and connection of the song.

"She majored in music at University." Was Natsume's dry reply to which Hotaru rolled her eyes.

 _ **~You look very well, things look peaceful~**_

 _ **~I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know~**_

 _ **~Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?~**_

 _ **~I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner~**_

 _ **~It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced~**_

 _ **~And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?~**_

There was a visible wince from the people present upon the last line yet Mikan continued, unfazed by their reactions.

 _ **~Coz the love that you gave that we made~**_

 _ **~wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, NO!~**_

 _ **~And everytime you speak her name, does she know how you told me~**_

 _ **~You'd hold me until you die, till you die, but you're still alive!~**_

 _ **~And I'm here, to remind you~**_

 _ **~Of the mess you left, when you went away~**_

 _ **~It's not fair to deny me~**_

 _ **~Of the cross I bear that you gave to me~**_

 _ **~You, you, you, oughta know~**_

She pointed straight at the guys with the last 'You' ending with her pointing her finger to Natsume.

 _ **~Coz the joke that you laid on the bed that was me~**_

 _ **~And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes (And you know it)~**_

 _ **~And everytime I scratch my nails down someone else's back~**_

 _ **~I hope you feel it, oh can you feel it?~**_

All of the pain and anger she felt resonated throughout every word she sang and it shone in her eyes. Natsume just wanted to stand up and hug her. He wanted to take the pain away. To take it back, but he couldn't.

 _ **~And I'm here, to remind you~**_

 _ **~Of the mess you left, when you went away~**_

 _ **~It's not fair to deny me~**_

 _ **~Of the cross I bear that you gave to me~**_

 _ **~You, you, you, oughta know~**_

 _ **~And I'm here, to remind you~**_

 _ **~Of the mess you left, when you went away~**_

 _ **~It's not fair to deny me~**_

 _ **~Of the cross I bear that you gave to me~**_

 _ **~You, you, you, oughta know~**_

Her performance was met with lukewarm applause from her friends, all knowing the reason behind the song. She took a low bow, almost tripping over her feet but catching herself before she fell flat on the ground. Mikan slipped outside with the excuse of needing fresh air. She stood to the alleyway at the side and began lighting up a cigarette. Just as she lit it up, a hand plucked it out of her lips and threw it on the ground.

"What the hell Hyuuga?" She glared at him angrily.

"Do you want to die? And since when did you go about calling me that?" He glared at her back.

"What I want to do with my life is no longer any of your concern." She proceeded to light up another cigarette.

"Yes it is." He tried to reach for it, but her reflexes were quick.

"No, it really isn't." She successfully lit up and blew a smoke ring at his direction.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why do you care?" She gave him a bored look.

"I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" He screamed at her.

"No you don't." She calmly said.

"Yes I do." The certainty couldn't be mistaken in his crimson eyes.

"You're impossible." She looked away not letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Don't do this to yourself Mikan."

"Stop acting like I still matter to you Hyuuga. I don't. And I accepted that. Because if I really did, you would've found some way to explain to me about all this shit, and you never did. I've moved on. Simple as that." She said as she took a last drag of her cigarette.

"Then let me…" She interrupted before he could finish pleading.

"It's too late. I've changed. It would do you good to just forget about me." She gestured to herself. "You ought to know that by now." She threw the cigarette on the ground and snubbed it off by stepping on it.

"Congratulations on your engagement. May you have a happy life with her. Consider the song my parting gift to you as an ex-lover. Bitter as it was, well, I can't really say I'm happy for you, can I?" She said wryly.

She took a few steps and turned to look at him one last time.

"I won't be at the wedding. Goodbye, Natsume." She whispered. Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Natsume staring at her retreating figure.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Mikan's OOC here (duh, pretty obvious, right?) LoL**

 **A completely different, badass, Mikan Sakura. Bet you didn't see that coming? :D**

 **So what happens now? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S./Disclaimer: Song used is 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis 't own it and never will**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18 –** Maybe they will, maybe they won't.. it depends ;) LoL

 **Anilissa –** He never got to explain himself. So after her disappearance, three months later, we have a new Mikan. And yeah, it's only fair to have a Natsume POV ;)

 **Seiren Rindo –** Hello kouhai! Nobara ain't really a bad person here. She's just (unfortunately) the better choice than Luna for this kind of story.. And yeah, I'm not really sure if they end up together so we'll see ;)

 **cococandy21 –** She did say she won't be at the wedding, but if she will be, then I'll consider it. It's one of my favorite TSwift songs so I'll keep it in mind ;)

 **MaFerSk –** Hey there my author/baker friend ;) We'll see how it all turns out, my mind is a bit twisted so who knows? LoL.. How's the reading going? Hahaha can't wait for your Monday update!

* * *

 **ADVISORY: My company Xmas Party is this weekend so I'm afraid no updates till after. I won't be that busy afterwards so I can work on my stories full force again in time for the holidays. I'm thinking of writing a special holiday chapter or maybe a oneshot. What you all think? Is it a good idea? Which would you prefer?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Soooo… if I have some extra time, you all know my story cycle but for those who just started reading here they are in order (after this one).**

 **The Guy Next Door - Delicious Taboo - Secrets -Karaoke Nights**

 **I have other stories too, so please check out my profile and if you're up to giving me a Christmas gift, a review would be fine ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Like The Movies

**I'm feeling kind of productive today… so here's KN for ya :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Congratulations on your engagement. May you have a happy life with her. Consider the song my parting gift to you as an ex-lover. Bitter as it was, well, I can't really say I'm happy for you, can I?" She said wryly._

 _She took a few steps and turned to look at him one last time._

" _I won't be at the wedding. Goodbye, Natsume." She whispered. Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Natsume staring at her retreating figure._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**

 **NOBARA**

Natsume has been acting weird lately. I don't really know why. I have a feeling it has something to do with Mikan though. Ever since that night at the karaoke bar, he's been distant and moody.

He refuses to oversee any of the wedding plans, he rarely comes over to see me at my place, and he's changed completely. He didn't look at me the way he did before. I guess I am partly at fault. Maybe he's still mad at me for leaving him back then.

I admit it was a stupid move. Leaving him, when I would eventually end up being engaged and soon, married to him. I just wanted independence. I wanted a taste of the world on my own and having Natsume back then by my side was holding me back. He wanted to come with me, but since his father was ill, he couldn't. He wanted to still be together but I resisted. I didn't need the pressure of a long distance relationship when I was exploring a whole new world out there. So I left but in turn I knew I'd hurt him which was something I never intended to happen.

When I got there though, things changed. Everything was happening too fast. College, peer pressure, the overwhelming feeling of not knowing the place and the people took over and I began to regret my decision. I was miserable overseas, but I didn't want to admit it to anyone. So I put up a front. I pretended to be happy. But then, Natsume's dad died. I'd wanted to be there for him but I didn't have the heart to face him after what I did. I didn't know if he would still talk to me.

Fate however, had its own way of bringing us back together. When my parents informed me of the merger I asked them a favor. I asked them to have Natsume and myself betrothed as a condition to the merger. It was shady, and I'm not proud of it, but it was the only way to get back into his life without having to go through a confrontation. And it worked, well, sort of.

 _ **~He put it on me, I put it on, like there was nothing wrong~**_

 _ **~It didn't fit, it wasn't right, it wasn't just the size~**_

 _ **~They say you know when you know, I don't know~**_

When I saw him again during the engagement party, he had changed enormously. Gone was the sparkle in his eyes whenever he would look at me. He was like an empty shell. Mother made him put on the ring on my finger in front of hundreds of people, the press, and ironically, it didn't fit.

We were declared to be the perfect couple with the upcoming wedding of the year. All of the elites and the upperclassmen families were invited. Even the prime minister of Japan was a sponsor at our wedding! We were the heirs of the two most powerful companies in Japan after all. It would have been every girl's dream wedding. But something felt off. Something wasn't right.

 _ **~I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, oh~**_

 _ **~Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming~**_

 _ **~That I could~**_

The day that I decided to take charge and reach out to him was the day I met Mikan. His secretary informed me that he was busy and had told her to hold any visitors and calls. I pulled rank but had her notify him first so she wouldn't be reprimanded or fired. I didn't think anything was wrong with Natsume being in the office with a pretty girl. She was plain but pretty. Since I was gone for so long, the only thing that registered in my brain was that I needed some girlfriends. So I decided to befriend her.

She acted so weird, like she was sick or something but I let it pass. She may not have been feeling well. It was a surprise to not find her at first during that dinner at Koko's karaoke bar. But when she appeared, it was like she had joined a cult or something. She was so full of angst and the hatred seemed to ooze out of her. I kept quiet but noticed the way Natsume looked at her. Then it clicked in my head.

* * *

 **MIKAN**

I'm walking home one evening when I feel like someone is following me. I've been having these uneasy episodes the past couple of days. Like I feel eyes on me even if I'm alone. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

'It's your fault for choosing a shady neighborhood to move to.' My inner voice scolded.

Nobody but Hotaru knows about my new job and my new apartment. I look around one last time before entering the apartment complex and let out a huge sigh of relief to see no one. Yeah. I'm just going paranoid. I trudge up the steps, my combat boots making a huge racket that annoys the neighbor's cat that was lounging on the stairs.

It's Friday today. The end of another work week. Start of another boring weekend where I sit in my apartment and sulk. That's all I've been doing. Because after disappearing, I realized he never really did love me. He would've come for me. But he didn't. I was merely an appetizer before the main course. I laugh at my analogy. I was that hungry that I compared myself and Nobara to food.

I spent the whole of last weekend renting and watching different romantic comedy movies just to end up screaming and shouting at the screen whenever one of the lead actors did something wrong.

"JERK!" I'd screamed at Matthew McConaughey in 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.'

"ARROGANT PRICK!" I shouted at Andrew Keegan's character in '10 Things I Hate About You.'

"STUPID!" Tears were in my eyes as I saw young Ryan Gosling let young Rachel McAdams go in 'The Notebook'.

 _ **~If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be~**_

 _ **~When he's the one, I'll come undone~**_

 _ **~And my world will stop spinning~**_

 _ **~And that's just the beginning~**_

Romantic movies are stupid. My life is never going to be like those in the movies. The guy is never going to go after the girl. There's always going to be heartbreak and I know there will be no happy ending for me. I turn my key in the lock of my apartment door as these thoughts run in my mind. When I enter though, my senses are on high alert. Something doesn't feel right.

I left the light off and walk into my living room silently. I see a figure hunched over on my couch. I grab the nearest hard object which turns out to be a potpourri pot and prepare to turn on the light. I raise the pot above my head with one hand as the light floods the room and almost have it crashing down when his hand stops it just before it hits his head.

 _ **~If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time~**_

 _ **~if you can't see the sign, wait for it.~**_

 _ **~One hundred percent, with every penny spent~**_

 _ **~He'll be the one that finishes your sentences.~**_

"JEEZ MIKAN, IT'S ME." I can't believe my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TRESPASSING IN MY-?" I screamed at him.

"Apartment? It's not trespassing if I have a key, stupid." He flashes the silver spare key that I left with Hotaru.

"Why do you have that? I'm going to kill-." I muttered under my breath.

"Hotaru? Don't. Because I stole it from her."

"I can call the police you know. If you stole it and came here, then that's stealing then trespassing."

"But you won't." His crimson eyes held my gaze and we entered a staring contest.

"What do you want? Why are -?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Mikan?" He reached for my hand but I stepped away.

"I don't know Hyuuga, I'm not a mind reader." I make to move away but he moves much quicker and seconds later, he is on top of me, pinning me to the couch.

"You didn't mean what you said." I refused to look him in the eyes as he waited for me to speak.

I didn't want him to see how affected I still was about him and our situation. Because he could always read me like an open book. He would see how much I loved him still. Even if he was about to get married this weekend. Even if there was no happy ever after for us. I still loved him with every fibre of my being.

 _ **~Cause I know you're out there, and you're~**_

 _ **~You're looking for me~**_

 _ **~It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you'll see~**_

He places his fingers under my chin and tilt my head up to face his. And with just one touch, my resolve crumbles as his face inches closer to mine and closes the gap. And all I can think of is that he came for me. And he loves me still as our lips are in perfect sync to each other. Like puzzle pieces molding together.

"I love you Mikan." He whispered.

 _ **~Just like the movies, that's how it will be~**_

 _ **~Cinematic and dramatic with a perfect ending, oh~**_

But of course, unlike in those movies, we wouldn't have a happy ending because there was reality to face. Because just seconds after he uttered those words, an audible gasp is heard from the door, which to my complete and utter idiocy, I forgot to close properly. In my haste to find out who the intruder was, I didn't close the door completely and standing there, looking at us wide eyed was the woman he was due to marry in a few days. Nobara Ibaragi.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Looks like Natsume finally found Mikan. But at what price?**

 **Nobara's finally figured it out and she saw them with her own eyes. What will she do?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S. Song used in the chapter is Katy Perry's "Not Like The Movies".**

 **Don't own it and I never will.**

* * *

 **bukspiks –** I'm sorry for making you cry.. hope you continue to read and review though :)

 **Anilissa -** Yeah pained eyes definitely. This chapter is a fast forward to just days before the wedding. It is three months since Natsume last saw Mikan and as noted above, he has been looking for her. I thought it would be best for a Nobara and Mikan POV this time lol.

 **Seiren Rindo –** looks like they did meet again. LoL. And what a meeting too! Now what do you think will happen after this? Hahaha (gave you a little assignment kouhai ) :P

* * *

 **So I know a lot of you are waiting for updates on TGND and DT. I'm working on those so expect an update within the weekend!**

 **I have a couple of stories planned out as well but will wait to release those until TGND and DT have been closed ;)**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: Honestly

**Exciting events from the last chappie eh? Read on to find out more..**

 **As stated before, this story may be a bit shorter than my ongoing ones like 'The Guy Next Door', 'Delicious Taboo', and 'Secrets'. 'The Scam' may or may not be short but it depends (for those of you who have been following my stories since 'Sakuras & Swords' and 'Crimson Rose' already know how twisted my mind is. XD**

 **And wow.. I've bled out 20 stories on ff since September.. such an achievement .. lol..**

 **To make up for the long time for updating, this is gonna be a bit long..**

 **Thanks to all of you who have been following and all that.. :)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I love you Mikan." He whispered._

 _But of course, unlike in those movies, we wouldn't have a happy ending because there was reality to face. Because just seconds after he uttered those words, an audible gasp was heard from the door, which to my complete and utter idiocy, I forgot to close properly. In my haste to find out who the intruder was, I didn't close the door completely and standing there, looking at us wide eyed was the woman he was due to marry in a few days. Nobara Ibaragi._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: HONESTLY**

It was like Chronos hit the pause button on his remote control of time and everything froze for the three young adults in the room. Each of them caught up in a struggle of their conflicted emotions.

Mikan couldn't quite find the words to say while still being pinned under the man she loved, who loved her in return but was going to be married to the woman who was standing dumbfounded in the doorway. She wanted to be the bitch for a change, to claim her stake to his heart, but the honorable side of her knew it was wrong; Which was what had led her to avoid them at all costs. Hence, she had moved away from their neighborhood, quit her old job and gotten a new one.

Natsume was torn in between his yearning to be with Mikan, his annoyance of being interrupted as he confessed how he still felt for her, and his guilt for hurting Nobara. She'd hurt him before when she left him, and this, he felt, was his retribution. But he didn't feel vindicated. In fact, he felt bad for giving her heartache. She was first and foremost his best friend before she became his first love. And that made the guilt dig deeper into his soul.

Nobara was caught up in a tornado of diverse feelings. She felt as if she was being punished for what she had done to Natsume in the past. She felt like she deserved this anguish and despondency. Tears fell down her face though, as the excruciating sting of betrayal felt like a slap in her face. She loved him yet he had never told her about Mikan. She thought when she came back that she could still make their relationship work. But she felt angry as well. She was used to getting what she wanted. And she wasn't going to let them make a fool of her like they did when she had no clue of the events of the past.

Now all of it made sense. Mikan's awkwardness when she first met her in Natsume's office. Her angst during her song performance at the karaoke bar. Natsume's behavior when Mikan was mentioned. She now saw the substantiation in front of her.

* * *

 **NOBARA**

The week that I realized it all, I decided to put matters in my own hands. I'd told Natsume I'd be out that day to check on some last minute things for the wedding and as I was accustomed to, he didn't deny me my freedom to go out. He said he was taking care of things at the office and would see me at the wedding. I would have been happy, hearing that from him but by the tone of his voice, I felt like he looked at it like a business meeting and not the happiest day of our lives.

A few months ago, I had a private investigator trace Mikan Sakura's whereabouts. I shelled out a hefty sum to get the information and I had been stealthily tracing Mikan for the past few days after receiving the data from the detective. I went to the small café that Mikan was a waitress in (disguised of course) and even chatted with her. I followed Mikan to the small and dingy, hole-in-the-wall kind of apartment she was renting. I couldn't fathom any decent lady who could tolerate that kind of living quarters as I was accustomed to living a luxurious life, but I just really wanted to talk to Mikan to ask her the truth so I sucked it up and pursued her.

I had every intention to confront Mikan that night. A surprise visit would be better but instead it appears like I was the one who got surprised. I'd noticed Mikan's awareness shoot up as she entered the door and was about to call the cops when the voice I heard from inside made me tense up and freeze.

" _JEEZ MIKAN, IT'S ME."_ It was unmistakable. I would know that voice anywhere.

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TRESPASSING IN MY -?"_ Mikan had screamed.

I approached as I heard them arguing with each other when I heard something that made me feel dread at the pit of my stomach.

" _You didn't mean what you said."_ He told her. I hastened my pace and came in just in time to see him claim her lips and whisper the words he was meant to say to me.

" _I love you, Mikan."_

To be honest, I wanted to run away. But I stood rooted to the spot, not noticing the gasp that had made its way out of my mouth. They turned to me, eyes wide just like mine were. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to scream and slap her. I couldn't. I am in a state of disbelief. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I knew I hurt him but I didn't think I deserved to be lied to.

Mikan pushed him off of her and I could see the hesitance in her expression as she approached me. I clenched my fists at my side. I wanted to slap her but breeding and poise took over.

"Nobara." She said cautiously. My resolve crumbled and a red handprint embedded on her cheek as I slapped her.

"I guess I deserved that." She smiled grimly. "For what it's worth, I don't know if you know the truth, but I am sorry. It might make no difference, I just want you to know that I am really sorry. I'm not fighting for him. He belongs to you. He's going to marry you anyway. And I'm sorry I kissed him. This will be the last time I see him."

"Mikan!" My heart felt like it was being stabbed when I saw him rush to her side rather than to me.

"Don't say that." He scolded her but she brushed him away.

"I didn't ask you to come here Natsume. I spent months trying to bury the past behind. Don't make me regret my decision to do so. You came and said what you had to say but sadly I cannot accept that." Her voice was steady albeit the heavy words. And I could see her hands trembling. She didn't exactly lie. She didn't say that she didn't love him back. She only told him that she couldn't accept his confession.

"It's good that you know your place Sakura." I held my head up high as I spat out the words. I didn't want to be a bitch but I needed to lay claim to what was mine.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Natsume hissed at me.

"You both need to leave." Mikan strode to the door and held it open but neither Natsume nor I took a step towards it. Natsume's face was etched with shock and disbelief at Mikan's cold words.

"Mikan… please… don't do this…" It was the first time I'd seen him beg. He never did this for me when I left him. And it both enraged and pained me that she could easily make him do it.

"NOW." Her voice rose an octave and I saw Natsume flinch in the corner of my eyes.

"I will see you at the wedding." I told him as I walked out of the apartment without a glance. I mastered the art of poise in the most uncouth of situations and it was paying off right this very second.

I headed to my car that was parked a couple of blocks away when a tap on the window made me jump in my seat. I sighed in relief when I realized it was Natsume and I let him in.

"I'm glad you came to your sens—" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Take me to my apartment." He said. Before looking out the window with a glum expression.

The drive to his apartment was engulfed in a tension filled silence. And when we got there, he asked me to come in. I stood in his living room and I felt a sense of trepidation come over me. It was the first time I came here. Every time we would meet was either at my parent's house where I was staying before the wedding or in other restaurants or establishments. Never once did Natsume invite me to come over. And as I looked around, my heart felt heavy. I saw her everywhere.

He had framed photos of them together on the mantle of his fireplace. There was a charcoal portrait of her that was hung in the hallway. One photo caught my eye. It was one of Mikan smiling happily at the camera with Natsume at her side, looking lovingly at her. One could not deny the twinkle of passion and love in his eyes as the photograph captured his feelings for the smiling brunette. His expression was one that I was used to seeing directed at me. And it hit me. The gravity of what I had given up the day I decided to study abroad. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Natsume clear his throat. I wiped away the tears that blurred my vision and we stood there in silence, with his head hung, looking at his shoes and me unable to look at him.

 _ **~I stand before you accused of many crimes.~**_

 _ **~But I wanna believe that love could still survive~**_

 _ **~You don't have to say it, I don't have to read your mind~**_

 _ **~To know that emptiness has finally arrived.~**_

"Natsume look at me." I knew deep in my heart that I lost. But I needed to hear it from him.

He tentatively raised his head and looked at me. It hurt me to see him this way. It hurt me more to know that he longed for her the way I longed for him. It hurt me most that this was all my fault for leaving. I was young. I thought I was getting what I wanted when I left. That I was doing what was right for me.

 _ **~How was I to know right from wrong~**_

 _ **~Words were hardly spoken~**_

 _ **~So where did I go wrong?~**_

I tried my best to be perfect for him when I came back. I was the manifestation of a lady. But it wasn't enough. Because he'd already given his heart to someone else. The only thing I could do now, was to accept defeat. But not before he would admit the truth to me.

 _ **~Tell me honestly, if you're still in love with me~  
~Looking into my eyes, honestly~**_

"You don't love me." It wasn't a question, nor was it meant to be one.

"I'm sorry Nobara." Sorry? That was all he had to say? I snapped.

 _ **~Words have more meaning, if they're said at certain times~**_

 _ **~I need you now, so I can feel alive~**_

 _ **~How would you know if, you won't give me some time~**_

 _ **~to see if everything could work, you'll be mine~**_

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING APOLOGIES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY COULD'NT YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH? WHY COULDN'T YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO PROVE TO YOU THAT WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK! WHY, NATSUME?! DAMMIT TELL ME WHY!" I had my hands on his shoulders and shaking him as if making him wake up from this wretched nightmare of mine.

I held on to him like he was my lifeline. Because I knew I'd be lost without him. I never really loved anyone the way I loved him. And I just wanted things to go back the way they used to be. I needed him to see that. To stop being blinded. To come to his senses. But I knew deep in my heart that he wouldn't.

 _ **~I'll be lost forever or someday I may find~**_

 _ **~the words that I've been searching for~**_

 _ **~Or just some peace of mind~**_

He held me as I sobbed on his chest. His touch was far from romantic, and it killed me to know I yearned for it to be as such. It killed me to know that I was still very much in love with the guy I fell in love with at the tender age of fourteen. But he wasn't in love with me anymore. He changed.

 _ **~All the nights I sit and wonder there must be more to life I'm sure that~**_

 _ **~days and years go by while I am living with a lonely feeling~**_

If you were in my position, you wouldn't really know that a couple of years from now you'd meet the right guy for you. You wouldn't know that the heartache you are feeling now would lead to finding someone better. How could you? It would be virtually impossible unless you had the power to see into the future. I would spend nights in utter desolation. Inconsolable, holed up in self-pity until I would decide to venture into the now scary reality of life. Years from now I would take a step outside of the walls of ice I'd built around myself, forgetting the memory of him walking away after telling me the words that would haunt me for three years.

 _ **~Tell me honestly, if you're still in love with me~**_

 _ **~Looking into my eyes, honestly~**_

" _I love you Nobara. But I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner but I am in love with Mikan. You will always be special to me. You will always be my first love. But you aren't meant to be my last. Mikan is."_

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Whew .. such a sad chapter.. well from Nobara's POV.. and though Natsume finally admitted the truth to Nobara, how will Mikan feel after she rejected him? Will she take him back?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Song used is Harem Scarem's 'Honestly' (DONT OWN IT, NEVER WILL)**

* * *

 **Anilissa –** well he made a decision, but as for the merger, well that has yet to be discussed.. and the wedding is only days away! And the real question is, will Mikan take him back?

 **Seiren Rindo –** Haven't heard from u in awhile kouhai, I hope you are alright! Well Nobara did act bitchy here but I hope I've conveyed enough reality in her emotions to make you guys see why she did what she did. And we don't know what will happen with the wedding yet, so stay tuned!

 **bukspiks –** She did.. by pushing him away. Will she continue to do so? The next chapter will reveal hehe.. and no its not wrong.. she is selfish in this story.. a little OOC for her, but I couldn't think of any other character to pair Natsume with for now.. lol..

* * *

 **I guess everyone is kinda busy these days with the number of reviews dwindling but the follows and favorites numbers aren't bad.. if you feel up to it, it would make me inspired to receive a review from you guys! But not to worry, regardless of a review or not, I will still update.. it may take awhile as I do have a job and a life outside of ff, this is more of just a hobby, a very time consuming one, but I love to write and think up new ideas that sometimes I can't help it.. lol..**

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE: TGND - DT - SCAM - SEC - KN**

 **You'll see the cycle once you look into my profile!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: Speak Now

**The responses from the previous chapter.. wow just wow.. no words.. thank you for the love my dear readers! Thank you everyone who's followed me from when I first started up to now! Your feedback, may it be via pm or review really make me happy and I hope I never disappoint you guys! I will do my best for all of you!**

 **It is safe to say this story is nearing the end. But I still have a 4 ongoing stories and new ones on the horizon coming soon!**

 **I hope the issue with those fake sites copying ff has been resolved, though I haven't heard any update/response yet from support. I will still be posting on here.**

 **Much love,**

 **Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _I love you Nobara. But I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner but I am in love with Mikan. You will always be special to me. You will always be my first love. But you aren't meant to be my last, Mikan is."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: SPEAK NOW**

"You did what?" Sumire screeched over the phone.

Natsume winced and held out the phone away from his ears.

"You're making my ears bleed, Shouda."

"Hey, I'm not the one who stole a key from Hotaru 'The Blackmailing Ice Queen' here. I'm hanging up. I'd rather not be an accomplice to your crime." She threatened him.

"Shouda, _please_ …" The last word hung in the air and Sumire froze. Everybody knew that Natsume Hyuuga rarely asked for help. She let out a huge sigh in defeat.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I can't get a hold of Mikan. I need help finding her. I returned to her apartment but she wasn't there."

"I don't know where she is. I knew she moved to some shitty rundown neighborhood but she made it very clear to me and the girls that she needed some time by herself. She told us she'd see us whenever she was ready. She only regularly kept in touch with Imai and that was because she was blackmailed into it." It was normal for Sumire to talk like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't even out of breath when she finished.

"Are you on the way to the chapel?" He inquired and he sensed her hesitation in answering.

It was his wedding day. After the scene at Mikan's and his apartment a couple of days ago, Nobara had decided to still go through with the wedding. She said she didn't care if he loved Mikan and not her. She would rather die first than dishonor her family. Since it was an arranged marriage, he knew he couldn't afford to dishonor his parents and family as well. So he reluctantly had to marry her. But not without talking to Mikan first.

"Well, after you told us what happened, we kinda all decided to…" Her voice drifted slowly away as if she was afraid to speak out the next few words.

"Decided to?" He prompted.

"Ditch the wedding."

"Really?" He couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Don't sound like you're so butt-hurt Natsume, cause we all know you aren't. We wanted to show support for Mikan since she got the short end of the stick in this arrangement."

"And by 'all' did you mean….?"

"Yes. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsu, Mochu, Tsubasa and Misaki, the whole gang decided to boycott your wedding. Only Ruka and Koko were against the idea and we decided it would be better for them to show up so you wouldn't get angry at us."

"I can't believe you guys." He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. A habit that he had never brushed off since childhood.

"It's nothing against you Natsume. But knowing Mikan, I'm pretty sure she had no plans in showing the world how hurt she is. You can imagine what she's feeling right now. We were hoping to go to her and cheer her up. But that won't do us any good now since we can't find her."

"Where's Imai?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you?"

"At my apartment."

"Be ready in 10 minutes. I'm picking you up."

"Jeez Natsume, I'm not eloping with you!

"Idiot. I told you I needed help in finding her."

"I know. Jeez, so uptight, I was only joking. Be at my doorstep in 5." She said as she hung up the phone.

Sumire quickly typed a message on her phone and as she hit the send button, she could see Natsume's car pulling up at the front of her apartment building.

'Dear Kami, I hope to heaven this works.' She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"Hotaru, where are we going really?" Mikan's grip tightened on the grab handle in Hotaru's custom purple 2015 Volkswagen XL Sport.

"Just sit back and relax baka. I'm just doing an errand and then we'll have our girl time." Hotaru said while stepping on the gas.

"Easy for you to say since you're not blindfolded in your seat."

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered. "If I were blindfolded, and sitting behind the wheel, the gang would be at the cemetery attending our funeral instead of Hyuuga's wedding." Her statement made Mikan flinch before she slumped down in her seat defeated.

The mere mention of Natsume's wedding brought back the feelings she tried to suppress ever since she found him waiting for her at her apartment. Mikan felt overwhelmed with the emotions that were trying to take over her peace of mind. It was as if each emotion was trying its hardest to make their presence felt.

The euphoria from his words still resonated within her. _"I love you, Mikan."_ The desolation of having to give him up to do the right thing was killing her inside. Her resentment, directed to herself first and foremost, for not being selfish. For being too selfless and upstanding. For loving him but turning him away. She hated herself for lying to him.

Having heard that the wedding was still on, she felt a sense of desolation for having been cast aside. His words meant nothing if the wedding was still on. She felt rejected and depressed. Her pity for Nobara came in last. For having to marry someone who didn't love her. Yes, Natsume loved her once, but that was before. The fact didn't console her. In fact it made her tense up and angry.

She couldn't just sit there and watch as Natsume threw away his happiness just because of their family business. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white from gripping the grab handle.

Suddenly her blindfold was removed and she was blinded by the unanticipated onslaught of light from the noon time sun in front of them.

"HOTARU! WHAT THE HELL?"

"About time you realized what you needed to do baka." She saw a mischievous glint in her best friend's lavender eyes.

The car was parked along the street from the chapel that Natsume was getting married in. She could see the coming and going of the florist and her assistants setting up the flowers. It was only an hour before the wedding was due to start. She could see people setting up the red carpet in the small chapel and guests slowly trickling in. Hotaru nudged her using her shoulder.

"So, are we going in or what?"

"I can't crash the wedding Hotaru! That would be rude." Mikan fidgeted in her seat and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"It's not crashing if you were invited." Hotaru waved the invitation in front of her face and Mikan reluctantly nodded her affirmation.

"Besides, we're not crashing this damn wedding, we're stopping it." Hotaru muttered under her breath low enough for Mikan not to hear. Her camera was tucked in to her small clutch, ready to record the action.

* * *

 **MIKAN**

 _ **~I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.~**_

 _ **But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl.~**_

By the time Hotaru had me dressed and disguised, the wedding was due to start. We waited till the chapel was almost full before showing our invitations to the staff of the wedding coordinator that stood by the door. Since this was a high profile event, they had the tightest security to ensure the safety of the celebrities and politicians invited to the wedding. Hotaru gave me a pair of earrings that served as a communication device and I could oddly hear her talking to the guests.

 _ **~I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel~**_

Knowing that any of the gang could see and recognize me, Hotaru had me stand towards a small alcove at the side of the chapel. I stood behind the floor to ceiling curtains observing the people rushing to get a good seat. The people were all buzzing like bees, excited to see the lovely bride to be and the handsome groom of the wedding of the year.

 _ **~Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march~**_

 _ **~And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be~**_

I was puzzled to have been given Sumire's wedding invitation because I knew Sumire was a sucker for these types of events. I saw Hotaru walk towards one of the staff and her next words explained the reason.

"One of our friends is running late. Sakura, Mikan. Can you make sure to tell her where we are seated?" the question took the staff off guard and she began to look at the iPad she held in her hand with the guest list.

"I'm sorry Miss Imai, Miss Ibaragi requested to remove that name yesterday from the list."

"Oh. I see. Thank you." Hotaru threw a look in my direction and I mouthed a "thank you" towards her.

I took a seat at the back as the entourage began to slowly walk towards the altar. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Natsume, looking handsome in his black tux. He had that look I used to tease him about. His 'serious' business look whenever faced with a crisis at work. I wanted a sign. To know if he really wants this. If he really meant what he said to me. But I couldn't tell it from his deadpan expression. He didn't look happy to be there, but that sort of expression was normal for Natsume Hyuuga.

The wedding march reaches a crescendo and Nobara enters in the most extravagant wedding gown.

 _ **~She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.~**_

 _ **~But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't you?~**_

Her father hands her over to Natsume. I see how he hesitates to receive her and that's as good a confirmation as I can get. The ceremony has begun. I gather my wits about me and watch as they go through the motions.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Hyuuga Natsume and Ibaragi Nobara. "

My heart thumps loudly in my chest as there is silence in the room. I am overcome with an overwhelming sense of panic but at the same time a rush of adrenaline is circulating in my veins.

 _ **~I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace~**_

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace."

 _ **~There's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me~**_

 _ **~Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you.~**_

Loud gasps come from those seated behind me and they become urgent murmurs and whispers that somehow make their way to the front. I spy Hotaru smirking holding up a small Go Pro camera and panning it all over the crowd before focusing solely on me. Koko is a little ways up front and gives me a thumbs up sign boosting my confidence. The lady next to me tries to pull at my dress and whispers for me to sit down and have the wedding continue but I pay her no heed. Because at that exact moment, you turn around and our eyes lock. From that moment, all hesitation disappeared. It's now or never.

"Young lady in the red dress standing in the back, do you object to this wedding?" The whispers and murmurs from the crowd die down and all eyes are on me. I take a deep breath, and clench my shaking hands together to calm myself down.

Before I can answer, another voice breaks the silence.

"I object to this wedding."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger alert! ;)**

 **Who objected? Surely it wasn't Mikan. Guesses anyone? ;)**

 **Song from our ever wonderful Taylor Swift. (I do not own the song Speak Now and I never will)**

* * *

 **cococandy21 -** looks like she did show up to the wedding ;)

 **KawaiiGirl1215 -** Thank you so much for your reviews! And yeah I am amazed you read it all in a short period of time, I hope you like this update!

 **Jejeje –** so sorry it took awhile to update. I was recommended to apply for a higher position at work so that took up most of my time. Hope this chapter doesn't fail to disappoint ;) I update as much as I can. With work in between and social stuff, I rarely have time to update stories but I promise these stories will never be abandoned! So stay tuned!

 **Anilissa –** nah.. I'm not that mean. Just a cliffy will do :D But will they get together? Stay tuned

 **Guest (Feu) –** hahaha your comment made me ROTFL. He finally came to his senses, but is it too late? Well apparently not since he isn't married .. well yet. How will the parents react?

 **bukspiks –** loved that rhetorical question. ;) stay tuned to see what will happen next.

 **Seiren Rindo -** Kouhai! I missed you! And I thank you for the very insightful review! Mwah! And looks like she wants him back. But what will happen? Someone else objected. Who do u think it is? :D P.S. I hope school is going well! Shoot me a pm when you're free!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Hey Kath-chan! How have you been? Hope u enjoy this update! ;)

 **Moonlight Flower Light –** You are welcome! And I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 **The Guy Next Door – Delicious Taboo – The Scam – Secrets – Karaoke Nights**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: Before I Let You Go

**Hello minna-san!**

 **Just two more chapters for this story before this fic is done.**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Young lady in the red dress standing in the back, do you object to this wedding?" The whispers and murmurs from the crowd die down and all eyes are on me. I take a deep breath, and clench my shaking hands together to calm myself down._

 _Before I can answer, another voice breaks the silence._

" _I object to this wedding."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: BEFORE I LET YOU GO**

'It's over.' The thought pops into my head as I shut the door to my room.

A huge wave of melancholy overcomes me and I cannot stop the flood of tears from falling. I've held them in for so long and it was high time for their release. I slump on the bed, with dress and heels on and just cry into my pillow. I wept, wailed, howled, and cried my eyes out. I punched the pillow over and over again, cursing myself for what I've done.

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

It takes me awhile to calm down. By then, darkness has descended upon the rest of the world. Nobody has come to see if I was alright. For sure, they were all distraught about the unfolding of events. Everybody was angry at first. Everybody had the same questions I asked myself. They were all feeling what I was feeling. Baffled, shocked, and confused.

"Why did you do it?"

Why did I do it? I shook my head at thought. I knew the answer. My heart knew the answer, my mind just refused to comprehend it. I padded over to my mirror, look at my unsightly reflection and cringe. The whole ordeal has drained me. My hair is messy and clumped together, my mascara has trailed down my cheeks and my eyes are puffy and swollen from all the crying.

'No wonder he didn't choose you. You're a freaking mess.' I thought to myself. I stripped off my soiled dress and kicked off the heels that were killing my feet. I scrolled through the Spotify playlist on my phone and found the perfect series of songs that described just how I felt right now. I placed the phone on the dock, put it on high volume and headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower.

My body stank of heartbreak, rejection, and depression and I needed to wash it all off. I turned on the shower and I stood there under the spray, just thinking back on my life.

 _ **~I can still remember yesterday, we were so in love in a special way.~**_

 _ **~And knowing that your love made me feel oh so right~**_

I thought of us. You and I. Back when we were still together. I thought of every happy moment we had. I thought of how you would always have that special smile for me. How your eyes twinkled whenever you looked at me. Now, I can never have it because you chose to be with her.

 _ **~But now I feel lost, don't know what to do~**_

 _ **~Each and everyday I think of you~**_

 _ **~Holding back the tears, I'm trying with all my might~**_

Just thinking about crying makes my tear ducts involuntarily activate. Soon, the spray from the shower mixes with my salty tears and I find myself crouching naked in the shower crying once again.

* * *

" _I object to this wedding."_

 _The words were out of my mouth before I could realize it. And it only took a split second for everyone's eyes to turn to me. Different faces, different expressions of shock, upset, and distress decorated their faces before pandemonium broke loose._

" _Nobara Ibaragi, what is the meaning of this?" My mother was the first to speak up and my bravado begins to slip._

" _I mean I object to this wedding, okaasan. I refuse to be married off to someone who doesn't love me."_

" _That is preposterous! Natsume loves you." My father gives him a pointed look and he looks at me with both relief and worry on his handsome features._

 _I look at her. Standing near the back of the church in a red dress, and I look at how he looks at her. I cannot deny that I am jealous, I am very jealous because he used to look at me that way. There is no mistaking the longing and love that is evident in his eyes. I wish I could be selfish and keep him by my side but that would be foolish of me. I can feel the tears threatening to fall but I fight the urge to cry._

 _I stand tall and proud before the confused crowd. And I turn to the man I love. I trace my gloved fingers across his cheek, and try to memorize every plane and curve of his handsome face. I pull him close to me in a tight embrace. And I whisper into his ear the words he desperately needed to hear._

" _Go, and be happy. You're free."_

 _He pulls back and looks at me in astonishment. I give him a nod of encouragement and he starts to walk towards her despite the outcry of my parents and the guests from my family._

 _ **~Because you've gone and left me standing all alone~**_

 _ **~And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own.~**_

 _She stops him by a look and they seem to have a telepathic conversation. He turns back and grabs me by the hand, dragging me to the small podium at the side of the altar._

" _My dear guests, we thank you for coming to attend our wedding today. But as you can see, It is with uttermost regret that we inform you that we won't be getting married today." He began to say._

" _I choose not to get married for the convenience of our family's businesses. I made my decision for the sake of happiness. Businesses can be handled by a contract, an agreement. Marriage should not be based off of just that. It should be based on love. And I see that Natsume loves Mikan. I cannot forgive myself if I stood in between that love." I said in a surprisingly untrembling voice._

" _This is outrageous and unacceptable!" My father bellowed in anger and I looked at him with pleading eyes._

" _Okaasan, Otousan, Please don't blame Mikan or Natsume. Don't blame them for loving. No one should be made to feel sorry or to regret loving another. I am much at fault for this for leaving him before."_

 _I turned to him and thanked him for still being at my side. For not leaving me just yet. But I know, tomorrow would be a different story._

" _Okaasan, you can disown me if you wish. I apologize for the dishonor this brings our family." He gave a low bow to his mother and stepped off the podium, ready to take the next step in his journey with Mikan, regardless the consequences._

 _I reached out at the last second and caught his hand. I pull him towards me in a tight embrace. I knew it would be the last._

 _ **~Before I let you go, I want to say I love you.~**_

 _ **~I hope that you're listening coz it's true baby~**_

 _ **~You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else can do~**_

 _ **~So before I let you go, I want to say~**_

" _ **I love you."**_ _I whispered._

" _Thank you and I'm sorry Nobara." He said. She stood behind him and I broke off our hug and walked towards her._

" _Please take care of Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan. I entrust him to you." I bowed to her and she embraced me. I can see the questions in her eyes but I dismiss them with a wave._

 _ **~Coz letting love go is never easy.~**_

 _ **~But I love you so, that's why I set you free.~**_

 _ **~I know someday, somehow I'll find a way~**_

 _ **~to leave it all behind me~**_

 _ **~Guess it wasn't meant to be, my baby~**_

" _Go now. Be happy." I watched as they ran towards the doors of the church followed by the small band of friends that were on their side._

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, changed to my house clothes and picked up my supposed wedding dress sitting in a heap on the floor. Running out of my room and downstairs, I rummaged through the utility closet, looking for a garbage bag. I stuffed the dress into the black bag I found and struggled as I placed it in the garbage bin outside.

I washed my hands at the sink and then continued to the refrigerator where I grabbed a few pints of my favorite ice cream and headed back to my room. I settled for a night of binge watching reruns of old sitcoms and sad movies. I was entitled to it and I knew nobody would bother me for doing so.

No words are ever enough to express how painful it was to see the sight of my first love, hand in hand with his one true love, walking away from me. But I knew I did the right thing. And somehow, I knew deep in my heart, I would be ok. Maybe not now, but someday.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **So, confirm with me if I am right and correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **But I bet you were thinking whether it was Mikan or Nobara during the first part of the chapter? Haha**

 **What happens now?**

 **Stay tuned for the last two chapters for Karaoke Nights!**

P.S. ' **Before I Let You Go' is a song by Philippine band 'Freestyle'. I do not claim ownership for the song nor the lyrics. Please check it out if you want some background music for this chappie :)**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **I made a new friend recently through this site,** _ **WhiteAngel83**_ **, she's new to the GA fandom, and I encourage you all, my dear readers, reviewers, and followers to check out her awesome story "** _ **White Roses**_ **". Show her some love like you do with my stories by leaving her a review or two, ne? ;)**

 **And I will be offline after this update for a few days as I am going on a trip to Camotes island! Summer starts early! XD**

 **I will update and get back to the story cycle once I'm back ;)**

* * *

 **Kurosaki Miyu –** Thank you so much! Enjoy this chappie!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** Doing good here. Excited. Summer's all planned out with trips to different beaches :D

 **Moonlight Flower Light –** Well, this isn't exactly a Mikan moment but I felt this was the way to go for this story.. The next chapter will be a NatsuMikan moment though :D

 **Seiren Rindo –** Hey there kouhai! Good job on the guess! It was Nobara who objected. Looks like you're catching up to how my twisted mind works hahaha and I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far. I hope you like this chappie as well :)

 **jejeje xD –** thank you so much for always following :) and this chapter answers everything you said in the review. What happens next to Mikan and Natsume though? Stay tuned!

 **iiAriya –** I guess there is a Swifty in all of us :D Speak Now is my favorite song from that album. Though I love the songs from her new one even more. Haha. And yeah, maraming maraming salamat sa puri mo dear. Hailabyu too! ;)

 **bukspiks –** oh, was that you in the corner in a short beautiful dress? You're objecting too? Haha.. then there's a lot of us now ;) don't worry, meany Natsume will get some punishment in the next chappie hahaha

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 **The Guy Next Door – Delicious Taboo – The Scam – Secrets – Karaoke Nights**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: Can I Have This Dance

**This will be the second to the last chapter. I am thinking of making an epilogue as well after chapter 10 but we'll see how it goes! ;)**

 **Also Secrets was just recently updated so head on over and check out who the mystery savior was.. in case you haven't yet. XD**

 **I'm off for the weekend starting Friday so expect that the next chapter for TGND may be posted before I leave, if I ever get around to finishing that plus one more day of work + laundry + getting packed for my 3days 2 nights trip out of town. LoL.**

 **By request, Seiren Rindo, here ya go kouhai!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _No words are ever enough to express how painful it was to see the sight of my first love, hand in hand with his one true love, walking away from me. But I knew I did the right thing. And somehow, I knew deep in my heart, I would be ok. Maybe not now, but someday._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE**

 **Mikan**

He parked the car after travelling hours away from the city. We've each been sitting in silence after we ran from the chapel. It's the first time we've ever been together alone since that night that we were interrupted at my apartment. I'd panicked when I drove them both away and packed up and left. I went to the only person who I knew I could trust. Hotaru.

I only told her the basics. What happened at the apartment. I left out the part that Nobara slapped me. Only that Natsume had somehow gotten wind of where I lived and came to the apartment unannounced, professing his love. To which she had responded with "Now I know where your missing spare key went.". And that was it.

Fast forward to the chapel where I stood up to object only to be countered by the objection of his bride to be. It certainly wasn't your ideal 'Stop the wedding' kind of moment but it saved me from having to do it myself. I wasn't even sure I would really go through with it. But when his crimson eyes met mine then and there, I knew there was no turning back.

Just right after she speaks up, all hell breaks loose. But I paid no attention to the vicious looks and murmurs I felt and heard directed towards me. I didn't mind that Hotaru was filming this or that Koko found the scenario amusing or that Ruka looked like he was about to shit his pants in panic and confusion. No. Nothing mattered except him who was standing at the front, looking at me with those gorgeous crimson eyes. I see her take him in her arms but feel no jealousy because I knew she was letting him go.

He takes a step towards me and it gives me an opportunity to look at her. To thank her silently for her sacrifice. It was one that I didn't ask her to make but nevertheless I am thankful to her for it. I see the pain in her eyes as she watches him walk away and I am overcome with an overwhelming sense of guilt. She shouldn't be left to do this alone. By Kami's grace, I was able to somehow telepathically relay my message to him. That he shouldn't just walk away. That he should take ownership of this turn of events as much as she took the first step to do so. We owed her that much at least.

They faced the crowd like the powerful couple that they would have been if this wedding had gone through without a hitch. And they got past it. They stopped the wedding. And he was finally free. Disowned, probably. But free to live his life.

" _Please take care of Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan. I entrust him to you."_ She told me as I approached. I was ready to face the crowd but she ushered us away. I admire her for being brave. She may just be the bravest woman I've met.

" _Go now. Be happy."_ We went. Now here we are. What now?

* * *

 **NATSUME**

The ride gave me time to think back on the whirlwind events of this afternoon. It was almost unbelievable. But it only takes one glance to the beautiful woman in the passenger seat to ease my doubts. I was finally free. Broke, maybe. I'll find out soon enough. But free.

I recalled how desperate and hopeless I'd been just this morning. I went back to Mikan's apartment to find it empty. It looked like she'd left in a hurry. Her clothes and personal effects were gone and only the big furniture was left. I was devastated. I remember calling Hotaru who's phone routed to voicemail. Not that I was expecting her to pick up. She's probably with Mikan now to God knows where. With the kind of money she makes (excluding her extortion from blackmailing) she could afford to go anywhere in the world without having to break a sweat, or her bank account).

I called the next person I knew would understand. Shouda. We looked everywhere we could possibly think of. But to no avail. Mikan didn't want to be found. And I was left with no choice. I drove Shouda home, and asked her to please come to the wedding. I needed all the support I could get. She said she'd try but I knew she really wouldn't come. She mumbled something about looking for her invitation card and I didn't push it. I left her at her doorstep and prepared myself for the biggest mistake in my life.

Boy, was I wrong.

I walked down the aisle devoid of any emotion. I decided it was fair for me to treat this like the business deal that it was. As unfair as it was to Nobara, it would have been more unfair for me to pretend to love her and make her hope. She knew how I felt, but she opted to go through with this. I'm only doing this for my family. The wedding march reaches a crescendo and I know she's entering the chapel. I watch her waltz in on her father's arm, smiling so happily and I am awash with guilt.

Yes. Guilt. I feel guilty for wishing it was Mikan who was in a pristine wedding gown walking towards me on the aisle. I wish Mikan was the one marrying me. I wished for it with all of my heart. I feel like I'm betraying Mikan by marrying Nobara. Her father offers her hand and if Ruka didn't nudge me, it would've seemed like I was ignoring them, which I would have happily done.

The priest speaks up and I space out. I tune all the words out. Until I hear the gasps and whispers behind me. My eyes roll as an involuntary reflex. This is a wedding, you'd think people would be more respectful of the sacrament of marriage. It was only until the priest looked alarmed that it dawned on me that something was wrong. I turned towards the commotion and see the most wonderful sight. Mikan in a sexy red dress, paired with simple make-up and her hair in an updo with small curls framing her face, standing amidst a shocked audience, looking directly at me.

" _Young lady in the red dress standing in the back, do you object to this wedding?"_

I held my breath waiting for her answer. I can feel Ruka stiffen next to me and I see Koko giving her a thumbs up sign. Hotaru is sitting in a pew a few rows down from the entourage with a smirk on her face and her hand attached to a camera. From the corner of my eye I see the rest of the gang outside the church doors. I knew they didn't come for me. They came in silent support for Mikan. I couldn't blame them. Mikan was more of a friend to them than I ever was. My eyes travelled back to Mikan and I could see she was torn and panicking. As she opens her mouth to deliver an answer, I hear the words that I badly needed right now.

" _I object to this wedding!"_

I turn towards Nobara with a bewildered expression. Chaos erupts and she is bombarded with questions from her parents. I look towards Mikan, worried for her safety all the while Nobara tries to reason out to her angry parents. The Ibaragi family was very powerful and anyone who goes against their family need to be wary. I feel Nobara trace my face with her gloved fingers and pull me into a tight embrace.

" _Go and be happy. You're free."_

The Gods must have heard my desperate please for a miracle. I hug her back, expressing my gratitude the only way I know how. I was always better at actions than words. My priority now was to get Mikan away from this place. I know my family will be mad, but I also knew they would forgive me someday. I take a step towards my beloved but the look in her eyes stop me in my tracks.

I can see the guilt in Mikan's eyes. I took one look at Nobara, and I could see the fear in hers amidst her false bravado. I knew I had to do one more thing before I left this life for good. I took Nobara's hand and headed over to the podium to address the pandemonium in the chapel. She turned to me one last time before letting go completely.

" _I love you."_

I must admit if you were her family or friend you'd say my response was a bit on the dumbass side. Thank you and I'm sorry. Not exactly what any girl or woman would want as a response to 'I love you'. But then again I was never one to mince words with anyone. Now here I am a few hours later, with the love of my life, sitting quietly next to me in the car.

I would normally be bothered by Mikan's silence since she is the noisy, bubbly type. But given our experience earlier, I let her have some time to her thoughts. The GPS in my car indicated that we were at our destination and the sudden voice that filled the car seemed to rouse her from her own thoughts. She stirred from looking outside the window and looked at me. We sat there staring for quite some time before we both burst into a fit of laughter. Nervous laughter.

"Where are we?" She asked and he shrugged before responding.

"Beats me, I only saw this note in the car saying the GPS is programmed and to follow it." He gestured to the note on the dashboard.

"You don't think it's a trap right?" She picked it up gingerly and read it.

" _ **FOLLOW ME – GPS"**_

"Let's go and find out." He said and he got out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her. Together hand in hand, they walked towards the small house they could see a few feet away.

* * *

It was a beach house but it was locked. Neither had any clue whose it belonged to and there weren't any signs that someone was inside. They walked the perimeter of the area and when they didn't find anyone around, Natsume suggested they go down to the seashore.

They took off their shoes and left them on the porch, walking barefoot towards the ocean. The sun was setting and they stopped and sat on the sand to spectate in one of nature's most amazing natural views. They still didn't talk about what happened earlier. Theirs was the kind of relationship where actions spoke volumes than words. They were comfortable in their silence as long as they were together, especially now that they were free to spend their future with each other.

Mikan suddenly turned to him and stood up, holding out her hand to him.

"What?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

She answered by pulling him up and facing him with a sweet smile on her face, before breaking out into a song. **(A/N underlined bold italicized stanzas are sung together, (bold italicized) is Natsume and bold italicized words are Mikan's part ;) )**

 _ **~Take my hand, take a breath~**_

 _ **~Hold me close and take one step.~**_

He chuckled and without any second thought followed her lead.

 _ **~Keep your eyes locked on mine.~**_

 _ **~Let the music be your guide.~**_

He joined in, recalling the words by heart.

 _ **~(Won't you promise me?)~**_

 _ **~Oh won't you promise me, that you'll never forget?~**_

 _ **~(We'll keep dancing)/ To keep dancing~**_

 _ **~wherever we go next**_ _ **.~**_

He twirled her around in the sand as they waltzed without a care in the world.

 _ **~It's like catching lightning, ~**_

 _ **~The chances of finding~**_

 _ **~Someone like you.~**_

 _ **~It's one in a million~**_

 _ **~The chances of feeling the way we do~**_

 _ **~And with every step together~**_

 _ **~We just keep on getting better~**_

 _ **~So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)~**_

 _ **~Can I have this dance?~**_

He held her close to him, savoring the moment.

 _ **(Take my hand, I'll take the lead)**_

 _ **(And every turn, will be safe with me)**_

 _ **(Don't be afraid, afraid to fall)**_

 _ **(You know I'll catch you through it all)**_

His smooth baritone voice cut through the ocean air with a knife. It was music to her ears. This was only the second time she'd heard him sing. **(A/N refer to chapter 2)**

 _ **(You can't keep us apart)**_

 _ **Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**_

 _ **(Cause my heart)**_

 _ **Cause my heart**_

 _ **is wherever you are.**_

They sang and danced together on the sand, oblivious to their surroundings, eyes locked on each other, voices blending in perfect harmony.

 _ **~Ohhh, no mountains too wide, no**_ _ **ocean's too wide~**_

 _ **Coz together or not, our dance won't stop**_

 _ **Let it rain,**_ _ **Let it pour~**_

 _ **~What we have is worth fighting for~**_

 _ **~You know I believe that we were meant to be~**_

 _ **~Oohhhhh~**_

 _ **~It's like catching lightning, ~**_

 _ **~The chances of finding~**_

 _ **~Someone like you.~**_

 _ **~It's one in a million~**_

 _ **~The chances of feeling the way we do~**_

 _ **~Way we do~**_

 _ **~And with every step together~**_

 _ **~We just keep on getting better~**_

 _ **~So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)~**_

 _ **~Can I have this dance?~**_

 _ **~can I have**_ _ **this dance~**_

 _ **~Can I have this dance?~**_

They stopped dancing and just stood there, looking at each other lovingly. She closed her eyes as she felt him inching his face closer to hers for their long awaited kiss.

"Did you guys just sing a High School Musical song?!" Mikan gasped and hid behind him as Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes before looking towards the intruder who killed their moment.

"What are you doing here?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Guess who the intruder is and next chappie will be dedicated to you! XD**

 **SO, I really love this song from HSM 3 and couldn't really resist. XD**

 **Credits to the awesome writers who wrote this song! (in short, I don't own it)**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **I will try to update TGND before leaving for Samboan town for the weekend ;) (it's a town near the shoreline and they have a lot of waterfalls there too!) #SummerStartsNow**

 **I will update and get back to the story cycle once I'm back ;)**

* * *

 **KitsuneSenpai18–** I might do an epilogue after chapter 10 which features a few years after the story ends. I miss you!

 **iiAriya –** I hope everything is all good now. Wag kana umiyak. Smile na :) thank you!

 **newroz –** thank you! And thanks for reading White Angel's story too!

 **bukspiks –** yep. But we all learn from our mistakes, hopefully she does too. And why do you pity Mikan?

 **Moonlight Flower Light –** you are welcome. And I hope you like this chappie!

 **Lovely Demon Heart –** thank you! Enjoy this update! :)

 **Seiren Rindo –** I miss you kouhai! Hope everything is all good where you are! And by request here is Mikan/Natsume POV ;* yeah well my trips only consist of the weekend so I'm still able to work on these stories during weekdays. If and only if I get hired for that other position means I may be a bit busier at work but we'll see ;)

 **suenethakchan** – hey pal! It's been awhile! Thank you! Hope to read some updates from you soon!

 **Nivchan –** well, in love, there really will be people that will get hurt :(

 **MaFerSk –** Wow! Awesome reviews! Thankyou! And goodjob on your story too! Thank you for keeping up with my work. ;)

 **jejeje xD –** Who knows, I might get inspired to do a Nobara fic 'll see ;)

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 **The Guy Next Door – Delicious Taboo – The Scam – Secrets – Karaoke Nights**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. FINALE: Will You Marry Me?

**Last chapter for this short songfic/fanfic. This one's a bit expected but I hope I've made it as fluffy as I could be.**

 **EnjoY!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Did you guys just sing a HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL song?!" Mikan gasped and hid behind him as Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes before looking towards the intruder who killed their moment._

" _What are you doing here?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Natsume and Mikan stood looking at Hotaru who was squinting at them against the sunlight.

"That's not important. What's important is you answer my question. Did you two just sing a high school musical song? What are you? Thirteen?" Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds in front of her.

"Hotaru! What are you all doing here?" Mikan looked questioningly at the gang who were standing behind her amethyst eyed best friend.

"I own this place." Hotaru deadpanned, as if it should have been common knowledge to them.

"So you were the one who programmed the GPS in my car."

"Actually, that was me." Sumire piped up, earning a glare from Natsume.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, remember when I told you we were gonna ditch the wedding?" Natsume nodded and that prompted her to continue.

"Well, we kind of formulated a plan so we could stop it. Then when you dragged me across town to look for Little Miss Sunshine over here…" Mikan giggled at the reference while Sumire was explaining.

"… I sorta programmed this in, hoping that she would stop you from marrying Nobara. Well, we all know how that went." That earned a laugh from the entire gang.

Everybody was present, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Yuu, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nonoko, Mochu, even Tono was there. Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Mikan asked, ever her naïve self.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you guys were safe." Sumire said. "And since we were all gathered together anyway, we figured it might be a good time for a reunion. A complete one. We haven't had one since you two broke up."

"I even have a portable version of my karaoke bar with me!" Koko suddenly piped up earning him a glare from Natsume and an amazed look from Mikan.

"Really?" Mikan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh. It's out back on my pickup truck. Wanna see?" Koko apparently hadn't learned anything from the dirty looks Natsume was giving him. The brunette nodded profusely, momentarily distracted from the moment she and her beloved were having. The gang all trudged to the parking area where Koko had his pickup truck parked leaving only Hotaru and Natsume at the beach. The latter let out a long sigh and brushed away his bangs from his forehead.

"You really wanted her all to yourself huh?" He was surprised that Imai was the first one to talk.

He responded with his usual "Hn". He knew he wasn't her favorite person amongst the gang and that she only more of tolerated his presence due to his and Mikan's relationship. After they broke up, she more or less got rid of the civility and shown open hostility whenever he was around.

"You know I really should be hitting you with my Baka Bazooka after that stunt you pulled with stealing the spare key." There was no hostility in her voice now. She had her back to him as she seated herself on the white sand.

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm still thinking about it." She said.

"It was actually effortless. You should up the ante on your security system at home Imai." He muttered and seated himself next to her.

"I majored in I.T. I have a state of the art security system, stupid. I turned off the security after getting a hint from bunny boy."

"Ruka?"

"Yep. Bunny boy mentioned in passing that you were acting weird. And that you asked him if he'd drop you off at my apartment complex to return something. You didn't borrow anything from me, so it was a no brainer."

"Did you tell Ruka about the missing key?"

"Yep. He nearly shit his pants when I told him."

"You know you really should tell him how you feel about him."

"That's a story for another day. Today is all about you and the other idiot."

"Hn…"

"What do you plan to do now? You're broke, your family is being placated by Aoi, who's doing a very good job as the new declared heir of Hyuuga Corp after you getting disowned. How are you going to feed the baka with her voracious appetite?"

"Good question. I don't know. But with Mikan beside me, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"You know love won't keep you two alive."

"Did you just quote Air Supply?"

"Quite the opposite. I said love won't keep you alive."

"Regardless of my credentials, my track record for leaving Nobara at the altar will keep me from getting any high paying jobs anytime soon. I guess I'll start at the bottom and see where it goes."

"As coincidental as it may be, my company is looking for a marketing manager. It may be a little bit different salary-wise as being CEO of your own company, but your credentials check out. By my standards, anyway. And I can lend you guys my other apartment in the city.

"Has Hotaru Imai turned a new leaf and is being nice to me for a change?" Natsume said to Hotaru with a teasing tone.

"There is one condition Hyuuga." She looked at him seriously before standing up and walking towards the beach house.

"Name it." She tossed a small velvet box at him which he caught perfectly with his hand.

"Don't prolong it more than it needs to be." He saw a hint of a smile before she opened the door to the beach house with her key.

He opened the box and found the engagement ring he had given Nobara with a note tucked in the box.

 **Dearest Natsume-kun,**

 **I'm returning this to you (through your friend Hotaru) as I am not its rightful owner. All I ever wanted is to make you happy and by letting you go, I hope this has fulfilled my wish. Give this to the woman that you love, Mikan. Take care. I wish you two all the best.**

 **Love always,**

 **Nobara**

* * *

The gang set up a bonfire and decided to have a barbecue to celebrate Mikan and Natsume getting back together as well as their reunion. The guys set up the barbecue while the girls made the side dishes and drinks. Hotaru's beach house was amazingly well stocked and she even had spare clothes and swimsuits for the girls. (She never liked being unprepared so had suits in all the girls' preferences and sizes).

Koko brought his pickup truck on to the beach and set up the mini Karaoke he had brought along that consisted of the machine, two wireless microphones, a couple of huge speakers and subwoofers and a TV mounted on the back of the truck. Soon they had the party swinging.

Minutes earlier, Natsume had spoken with the boys and Hotaru had rounded up the girls sans Mikan to inform them of his plan. The sun was almost setting, painting the sky in the prettiest colors. The gang were sitting on the mat they had on the sand, with the boys manning the barbecue. They'd queued up songs on the karaoke machine and were calling on each other whenever someone's song came on.

Mikan was happy to once again spend time with her friends. Everything was falling into place. She knew Natsume was sort of disappointed that they were interrupted but she had reassured him they'd have more time to themselves when they got back to the city. There was still a lot of things to straighten out with his family when they got back but she would stand beside him all the way. She looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Natsume?" She asked and everybody just shrugged. She noticed the girls all huddled together and the boys seem to be a bit nervous. A song started playing on the karaoke machine but nobody picked up a microphone. And then she heard his voice.

 _ **~A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head~**_

 _ **~When I think of all the years I wanna be with you~**_

 _ **~Wake up every morning with you in my bed~**_

 _ **~That's precisely what I plan to do ~**_

He appeared from the patio of the beach house with a sheepish look. But nevertheless, he continued to sing.

 _ **~And you know one of these days when I get my money right~**_

 _ **~Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life.~**_

 _ **~We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush~**_

 _ **~But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough~**_

Mikan felt a blush creeping up her neck. She knew the song but she was confused on what it meant that he was singing it to her. The guys all fell into formation and began dancing to the tune.

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

 _ **~I swear that I will mean it~**_

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

 _ **~Singing (Woah oh woah)~**_

 _ **~Woah oh woah~**_

He walked closer to the girls who were huddled next to Mikan. They were squealing and cheering him on.

 _ **~How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?~**_

 _ **~Baby I don't ever plan to find out~**_

 _ **~The more I look, the more I find the reasons why~**_

 _ **~You're the love of my life.~**_

 _ **~You know one of these days when I get my money right~**_

 _ **~Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life.~**_

 _ **~We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush~**_

 _ **~But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough~**_

He could feel his heart pound in his chest. He's only ever done this once and that was all for show. It was a different story now with the love of his life in front of him. He was nervous on how she would respond. Her initial reaction was shock and it was evident on her face.

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

 _ **~I swear that I will mean it~**_

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

He could usually read her like a book but now he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He was startled when tears started falling from her face. He was suddenly afraid. There was still a quarter left of the song and he had to finish it just like they had planned. But he was afraid she would say no.

 _ **~And if I lost everything~**_

 _ **~In my heart it means nothing~**_

 _ **~Cause I have you girl, I have you~**_

 _ **~So get right down on bended knee~**_

 _ **~Nothing else would ever be better, better~**_

 _ **~The day when I say~**_

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

 _ **~I swear that I will mean it~**_

 _ **~I'll say will you marry me?~**_

He knelt down on one knee. She looked panicked now. In truth she hadn't prepared herself for this kind of situation. She knew he was a private person and she was somewhat expecting an intimate setting with just the two of them. She didn't expect him to do something so outrageous and beyond his personality like this.

 _ **~A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head~**_

 _ **~When I think of all the years I wanna be with you~**_

 _ **~Wake up every morning with you in my bed~**_

 _ **~That's precisely what I plan to do ~**_

He took out the box from his pocket and opened it, showing her the ring that was passed down from generation to generation from my family. Encrusted with diamonds with a princess cut Ruby stone in the middle.

"Mikan Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He said with tears in his eyes.

It seemed like time stopped and the pause seemed endless. She was still standing there, tearstains on her cheeks, and looking at him. He held his breath. Then a hint of a smile came across her face. And she nodded.

"Yes. I will."

 **THIS CONCLUDES KARAOKE NIGHTS**

* * *

 **So as you noticed a common denominator on my stories is the beach. Because one, I love the beach, and two, Mikan loves the beach (or at least wants to go to the beach which she did at the end of the manga). So yeah.**

 **Hope you liked this songfic!**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **I released a oneshot earlier last week, please do check it out if you haven't yet ;) the title is 'A Letter to Natsume Hyuuga's New Girlfriend'.**

 **I also uploaded a new fic 'Fairie Tales' just to try out something new. That one's gonna be a long one XD**

 **I have some stories already planned out but still trying to get a grasp of how I want them to go ideally so stay tuned for the new releases ;)**

 **And I'll try to wrap up TGND after this followed by DT's Epilogue.**

* * *

 **JZ56 –** Definitely! Can I have this dance is one of my faves along with 'Just Wanna Be With You'. XD

 **DerpedyDerp –** Good guess. Partially correct, since Tsubasa was there but it was Hotaru that spoke up ;)

 **Anilissa -** I'm proclaiming you the winner of that guessing game, even if you declared you weren't joining since you mentioned the whole gang ;) CONGRATULATIONS! XD

 **MelodyString –** Thank you! And yes, though it's been years, I think ten years since HSM was released, it's still one of those movies I turn back to when I want a nostalgia fix XD

 **iiAriya –** Good job bunso! (I'll just start calling you that since ina-ate mo ako haha) Hotaru + the gang ;) God bless too!

 **Seiren Rindo –** Kouhai! I miss you! And yeah, I wished I could insert Aoi but she's busy calming down her parents XD and love HSM too! And that song in particular. Was imagining Mikan and Natsume dancing to that!

 **MEME –** Thank you for your support! I hope you continue to read fanfics! Let's keep the fandom alive! ;)

 **Guest -** as indicated it was Hotaru and the gang XD Hope you liked the ending ;)

 **Many many thanks to the readers, followers and those who set this as a favorite. Also to those who took the extra time to review! I wont name everybody but you all know who you are. Without you, my stories would be nothing. This is all for you guys :* Love you All!**

* * *

 **Story cycle update:**

 **The Guy Next Door (last chapter)– Delicious Taboo (epilogue) – The Scam – Secrets – Fairie Tales (New)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

 **THIS CONCLUDES KARAOKE NIGHTS**


End file.
